Beautiful You
by hie
Summary: Kedua pangeran itu bertemu. Mereka berbagi malam-malam yang larut dengan bertukar perasaan, mendalami perasaan satu sama lain. Jungsoo yang pertama kali tahu, cinta sejati putra bungsunya tampak sudah dekat./ "Jadilah pendampingku, Pangeran Sungmin.. / KYUMIN, YAOI, MPREG, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL YOU**

Pairing : KyuMin, slight!KangTeuk

Genre : Romance, fluff

Rate : T - M

Warning : girl!Leeteuk, uke!pregnant!Sungmin, boyslove, DLDR

.

Ruangan itu sunyi, tenang dan remang dengan hanya ditemani cahaya lilin. Di pojok ruangan tampak kasur berhiaskan kain-kain kelambu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang wanita anggun yang terbaring ditemani seorang pria yang duduk gagah dengan jubahnya. Tangan mereka saling terpaut, dibarengi tatapan penuh cinta di antara keduanya. Tangan sang wanita yang bebas diletakkan pada perutnya yang ramping, memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Apakah kita akan mendapatkan seorang putri, Yang Mulia?" Wanita itu mendongak kecil, memandang suaminya yang mendengar pertanyaan sang istri dengan seksama. Senyum kemudian terukir di bibir pria itu.

"Bersabarlah, Permasuri. Peramal Hakseong sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kita akan mendengar pendapatnya."

Sepasang pria dan wanita itu adalah pemimpin Dinasti Kim, kerajaan besar di pesisir semenanjung Korea. Kim Youngwoon mewarisi tahta ayahnya sejak ia masih belia dan mulai memerintah kerajaan itu ketika ia remaja. Ia ditemani sang permasuri, Park Jungsoo, putri sulung sebuah kerajaan kecil di utara Korea yang ia nikahi sebelum mewarisi tampuk kekuasaan. Sampai saat ini bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, dan pernikahan keduanya terikat semakin erat oleh cinta.

Atmosfir suka dan bahagia sedang menyelimuti seluruh kerajaan. Pasalnya kabar gembira datang dari permaisuri yang kembali mengandung anak dari Raja Youngwon. Sesungguhnya, Dinasti Kim telah memiliki seorang Putra Mahkota yang sedang dididik keras untuk mewarisi pemerintahan dari tangan Ayahnya. Mereka juga telah memiliki lima pangeran tampan yang memiliki kecerdasan serta bakat yang berbeda. Namun ternyata raja serta sang permaisuri sungguh mendambakan kehadiran seorang putri cantik, maka ketika Permaisuri kembali hamil, besar harapan mereka untuk memiliki seorang putri.

"Hamba Hakseong memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri." Keheningan di kamar itu seketika pecah ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di ujung ruangan, membungkuk dengan hormat.

Raja dan permaisuri sontak tersenyum senang. "Masuklah Hakseong, kami sudah menunggumu."

"Selamat atas kehamilannya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Hakseong menyampaikan selamatnya setelah ia berjalan mendekat pada Raja dan Permaisuri.

"Ne, Hakseong. Terima kasih. Mendekatlah, kau boleh mulai meramal jenis kelamin anak dalam kandungan istriku."

Telah menjadi kebiasaan bagi pasangan kerajaan itu untuk meminta pendapat Hakseong saat kehamilan sang permaisuri. Sejauh ini ramalan Hakseong tidak pernah meleset, bahkan peramal paruh baya itu menyatakan dengan tepat bakat-bakat yang akan dimiliki para pangeran.

Beberapa saat setelah Hakseong menggenggam tangan permaisuri dan menutup matanya dengan tenang, dahi peramal itu mengernyit dengan serius, membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo melirik khawatir pada penglihatan sang peramal.

Ketika mata Hakseong terbuka, Youngwon seketika bertanya, "ada apa Hakseong? Apakah ada hall buruk? Kau tampak lebih serius dari biasanya."

Hakseong yang telah sadar dari penglihatannya memandang dengan teduh pada Sang Raja yang bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia juga tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan permaisuri dengan lebih erat.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kalian sungguh penuh berkat. Aku melihat_nya. _Indah, penuh cahaya. Anak dalam kandungan Yang Mulia Permaisuri akan menjadi yang paling terakhir, sekaligus paling istimewa untuk kerajaan ini." Hakseong berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh senyum bahagia.

"Benarkah Hakseong? Lalu apakah ia seorang putri, Hakseong? Katamu ia paling istimewa?" Permaisuri bertanya lembut, ikut bahagia mendengar kabar baik dari peramal kepercayaannya.

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia, tapi ia lelaki." Kata Hakseong dengan nada menyesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungsoo lagi. Ia menunduk kecewa karena harapannya memiliki seorang putri tidak dapat terkabul.

Youngwon juga sesungguhnya kecewa. Pria itu memahami keinginan sang permaisuri untuk menimang seorang bayi perempuan, begitupun dirinya. Tapi baginya kehadiran sang anak tetaplah berharga, ia tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelaminnya.

"Jangan kecewa, Permaisuri. Anak kita tetaplah anugrah." Kata sang raja, menghibur.

Hakseong yang melihat kekecewaan kecil di raut sejoli ini justru mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu kecewa Yang Mulia. Ia sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Aku melihat keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki orang pada umumnya, juga keindahan dan kesempurnaan pada dirinya." Kata Hakseong

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dimiliki Siwon, Hakseong-ah? Tidakkah kesempurnaannya itu kelak akan membuat persaingan antara dirinya dan Putra Mahkota?"

Hakseong menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang berbeda. Tidak untuk memimpin, tapi untuk mendampingi, menjaga, mencintai, menerima."

"Apa maksudmu? Katamu ia lelaki, Hakseong! Bicaralah dengan jelas. Mengapa lelaki mendampingii dan menerima? Itu tugas seorang istri."

"Hamba tidak dapat berbicara lebih jauh Yang Mulia Raja. Rahasia langit tidak dapat hamba sampaikan seluruhnya. Hamba akan memberitahu Yang Mulia setelah pangeran lahir. Sekali lagi, selamat Tuanku Yang Mulia. Jagalah anak dalam kandungan Permaisuri dengan segenap cinta.. Hamba undur diri." Setelah nasihat panjang itu Hakseong benar-benar membungkuk hormat dan undur diri dengan senyumnnya yang bahagia.

Raja dan Permaisuri hanya terdiam, memikirkan perkataan peramal wanita itu. Alih-alih mereka melakukannya. Youngwon dan Jungsoo mencintai janin itu sepenuh hati, menjaga dan memperhatikannya hingga buah kasih mereka lahir ke dunia.

.

Tangisan keras dari dalam kamar membuat Youngwon menghela nafasnya lega. Setelah hampri satu jam istrinya berjuang, akhirnya sang putra terlahir. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu dengan tidak sabar, menunggu tabib membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk untuk melihat keadaan sang permaisuri.

Penantian itu akhirnya tiba, ketika pintu kamar permaisuri terbuka. "Pangeran telah lahir Yang Mulia, silahkan masuk."

Pandangan Youngwon langsung tertuju pada permaisuri yang terengah dan banjir keringat sambil dibersihkan oleh beberapa dayang. Namun perhatian raja langsung beralih ketika dayang lain dengan sumringah berjalan padanya menggendong bayi dalam balutan sutra mewah._ Anaknya.._

"Sungguh indah, Yang Mulia!" Dengan antusias dayang itu menggendong sang putra padanya.

Youngwon melihat dengan jelas anaknya yang terpejam dibalut sutra merah hangat. Seketika ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang dayang. Putranya itu tampak berseri, seakan disinari cahaya kasat mata. Pipinya memerah bulat dengan kulit putih yang lembut. Mata, hidung dan bibirnya terbentuk cantik, bagaikan pahatan tanpa cacat.

Dengan senyum bahagia yang tak lepas Youngwon mengambil alih putranya, menggendong bayi kecil itu pada sang ibunda yang terbaring setelah selesai dibersihkan.

"Hakseong meramal dengan tepat, Permaisuri," kata Youngwon.

Hati-hati sang raja duduk di samping Permaisurinya, kemudian membaringkan putra mereka di samping Jungsoo. "Lihat betapa indahnya dia,"

Jungsoo mengukir senyum dengan lembut sambil membawa bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Dia tampan sekaligus cantik, Yang Mulia. Kulitnya juga sangat lembut."

"Ah! Benar katamu. Ia cantik. Kurasa kita perlu mengundang Hakseong, ramalannya belum selesai ia sampaikan dulu." Raja bergumam kecil, ia kemudian meminta sang kasim memanggil Hakseong, meminta peramal itu menyampaikan seluruh penglihatannya di awal kehamilan Jungsoo dulu.

"Yang Mulia, siapa namanya?" Permaisuri tiba-tiba bertanya pada Youngwon.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sang Raja langsung menoleh sadar. Ia tergelak senang kemudian mengelus lembut pipi gembul pangeran bungsu itu.

"Sungmin. Kim Sungmin. Artinya cinta, kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan," kata Youngwon bangga.

Jungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ia memeluk putranya dengan sayang sambil berbisik, "nama yang indah, Sungmin-ah. Pangeran Sungmin."

.

"Dia cantik, seperti yang hamba lihat." Itu kalimat pertama Hakseong setelah membungkuk hormat pada Raja dan Permaisuri serta memandang takjub pada pangeran bungsu yang lelap dalam pelukan ibunya.

"_Ne. _Sekali lagi kau meramal dengan tepat, Hakseong. Sekarang sampaikanlah seluruh penglihatanmu pada kami." Pinta Youngwon.

Hakseong mengangguk sopan pada Sang Raja, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Tapi sebelum menyampaikannya, perkenankan hamba menunjukkan penglihatan hamba pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Youngwon mengernyit heran pada permintaan Hakseong. Namun ia menoleh meminta persetujuan pada sang permaisuri. Permintaan itu dibalas anggukan yakin dari Jungsoo, tanda persetujuan untuk permintaan Hakseong.

Tidak ada hal aneh yang dilakukan Hakseong. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Jungsoo, dan memintanya menutup mata serta mengosongkan pikiran, membawa penglihatan bawah sadar sang permaisuri masuk ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

Ketika Permasuri membuka mata, ia seketika menoleh pada Sang Raja dan menatapnya dengan raut yang tidak terbaca, "Yang Mulia...," katanya lirih.

"Ada apa?" Youngwon bertanya dengan khawatir, bingung karena tidak dapat membaca air muka istrinya.

"Dia istimewa, Yang Mulia," Hakseong yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pangeran Sungmin akan tumbuh semakin cantik hingga ia dewasa. Ia perpaduan sempurna, lembut dengan kuat, bijaksana, terampil serta penuh kasih sayang. Dia akan menjadi pria yang sungguh-sungguh berbeda."

"Apa yang membedakannya, Hakseong?"

"Dia—" Hakseong menahan nafasnya sesaat, menyiapkan diri untuk menyampaikan hal paling istimewa yang pernah ia alami, "—ia akan melahirkan keturunan."

"Apa maksudmu, Hakseong?!" Raja Youngwon seketika berteriak murka, terkejut dengan pernyataan Hakseong.

"Sungmin laki-laki, Hakseong! Bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan?!" Hampir saja Youngwon bangkit berdiri jika bukan Jungsoo yang menahan tangannya dan memintanya untuk bersabar.

"Aku melihatnya juga, Yang Mulia," kata Jungsoo lirih. Permaisuri cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra yang tidak tampak terganggu dengan urusan sekitarnya. Ia tidur dengan manis, dengan bibir merah yang tekatup lucu.

"Sejak awal kita telah melihatnya berbeda, Yang Mulia. Aku juga terkejut dengan penglihatan yang Hakseong beri, tapi aku merasakan betapa besar rasa bahagia dan kesempurnaan yang ia bawa dalam kehidupan kita," kata Jungsoo lembut. Naluri keibuannya terpancar jelas, hingga Youngwon luluh dan berusaha menerima pemikiran itu.

Sekejap Youngwon menarik nafas, berusaha mengatur emosi dan memutar otaknya untuk mengambil tindakan paling baik. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Hakseong?"

Peramal wanita itu kembali mengulas senyum. "Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, Yang Mulia."

"Keindahan Pangeran Sungmin akan tersohor di seluruh negri. Kelembutan serta kasih sayangnya akan membuat Dinasti Kim semakin disegani. Dan keistimewaan Pangeran Sungmin akan membuat para penguasa berusaha merebut hatinya, sampai ia menemukan seorang cinta sejati."

Mendengarkan penjelasan Hakseong membuat Youngwon meremang. Perlahan ia membawa sang bungsu ke dalam gendongannya. "Benarkah itu, Sungmin? Akankah kau sebahagia itu?" tanyanya, berharap bayi kecil itu menjawab.

Namun sekali lagi Hakseong yang menjawab pertanyaan Sang Raja, "Pangeran Sungmin adalah berkat. Ia akan menemukan belahan hatinya, kemudian dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ia akan melahirkan anak-anak dari pendampingnya, menjadi 'ibu' dan memberi kasih sayang—"

"—Pangeran Sungmin akan mendapat bagian yang menerima, namun ia penyeimbang, penjaga, pendamping. Karena ia istimewa."

TBC

Hoaah.. akhirnya setelah lebih setahun, aku berhasil bikin ff KyuMin lagi. Well, sebagai pemberitahuan aja, ff ini ga akan ada konflik, isinya hampir semuanya fluff. Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan dan belum ada KyuMinnya. Karena kelahiran Sungmin harusnya jadi pondasi dasar buat ff ini selanjutnya. Chapter ini bakal jadi alasan kenapa seorang pangeran kayak Sungmin bisa jadi uke Kyuhyun nantinya. Muehehe..  
Nanti Sungmin bakal cenderung feminim, walaupun ga sepenuhnya mirip cewek.  
Kyuhyun bakal muncul di chap depan, jadi mohon menunggu dengan sabar.

Aku tunggu review dan pendapat dari temen-temen. Mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya bisa segera aku post.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL YOU**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance, fluff

Rate : T –M

Warning : uke!pregnant!Sungmin, boyslove, DLDR

.

Nada-nada indah mengalun bersama petikan senar dari jemari yang lentik. Pria manis itu sesekali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang lembut sambil tangannya bergerak memetik senar.

Paviliun di tengah kolam istana merupakan tempat yang paling disukai Sungmin untuk latihan musiknya. Begitupula dengan Siwon yang sibuk dengan buku filsafat dari gurunya. Kakak beradik ini senang membagi waktu berdua, dengan Sungmin yang memainkan_ gayageum _dan Siwon yang mempelajari ilmu ketatanegaraan.

Siwon menikmati musik yang mengalun indah sambil ia berusaha memahami buku yang dibacanya, sampai ia akhirnya mendongak, ketika alunan musik itu seketika hilang. Sang putra mahkota memandangi Sungmin, memperhatikan adik bungsunya yang berhenti memainkan _gayageum_ dan termenung memandangi teratai di tengah kolam.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?" Suara Siwon yang berat menyeruak di antara keheningan. Pria tampan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya sambil mengerjapkan mata mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Siwon tersenyum melihat bulu mata Sungmin yang bergerak indah ketika mata Sungmin mengerjap. Ramalan Hakseong tidak meleset. Bayi mungil yang dikatakan sempurna itu telah tumbuh menjadi pangeran dengan paras cantik dan perilaku yang lembut. Sungmin tumbuh dengan cinta dari seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Ia diistemawakan oleh ayahnya, dimanjakan oleh ibunya dan disayangi oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"_Anniyo, hyung. _Hanya bosan," dengan pandangan sayunya Sungmin kembali membuang pandangan pada kolam yang luas.

Perlahan Siwon menutup buku yang sejak tadi ditekuninya, kemudian mendekat pada pangeran muda yang tampak berperilaku tidak biasa. Ia memandang lekat Sungmin yang tampak semakin cantik dengan jubah merah mudanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu dibiarkan jatuh tanpa ditutupi topi seperti pangeran-pangeran pada umumnya.

Memang Sungmin akan sangat mencolok jika ia berkumpul bersama pangeran-pangeran lainya. Permaisuri secara khusus mengatur penampilan Sungmin bahkan hingga ia dewasa.

Sungmin terbiasa memakai jubah-jubah dengan warna lembut, membuat ia jauh dari kesan gagah yang biasanya ditampilkan oleh pangeran. Permaisuri membuatnya terlihat anggun dan terhormat, sengaja membuatnya berbeda dibanding yang lain. Kepalanya dibiarkan tanpa _ikseungwan_, sehingga rambutnya yang pendek dan halus itu membingkai wajah mungilnya yang cantik.

"Ada hal yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Siwon bertanya lembut.

"Aku hanya bosan, _hyung. _Terkadang aku juga ingin memiliki tugas kerajaan seperti pangeran-pangeran lain."

Mendengar keluh-kesah adiknya, Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "Bukankah Ibunda selalu memberimu kesibukan? Banyak sekali yang harus kau pelajari kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk bimbang. Seketika bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia hiraukan. Memang terkadang ia merasa bosan, setiap hari dijejali aktifitas yang sama. Terlebih ia tidak diembankan tugas kerajaan seperti kakaknya yang lain. Pangeran cantik itu dibekali bermacam keterampilan. Berkuda, bermusik, beladiri, ia juga harus belajar tentang berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan. Namun karena tidak ada tugas khusus yang dapat ia jadikan tanggung jawab dan tujuan hidup, Sungmin terkadang merasa jemu.

Lahir dengan ramalan luar biasa yang dibawanya membuat Sungmin diperlakukan sangat berbeda. Tidak hanya penampilan, namun juga bentuk keterampilan. Ia tidak sebatas dilatih menjadi cerdas dan kuat seperti layaknya pangeran, Sungmin juga dituntut menjadi terampil dan lembut seperti seorang putri.

Siwon tersenyum sayang melihat adiknya yang tidak menjawab. Ia mendekat dan merangkul erat adik kecil yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Makanya, harusnya kau terima saja ramalan Pangeran Shin kemarin. Ia berlayar dua bulan ke sini untuk memboyongmu, namun harus pulang dengan tangan kosong," ledek Siwon

Sungmin melirik malas pada candaan Siwon. Candaan itu membuatnya teringat kembali pada pangeran-pangeran yang melamarnya untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. _Huh, _bukannya mereka tidak tampan atau kerajaan mereka kurang hebat, hanya saja mereka tidak mampu membuat Sungmin tertarik.

"Sungmin-ah.." panggil Siwon pendek.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau kau tidak diberi tugas kerajaan karena suatu saat kau harus menjadi pendamping dari raja atau pangeran kerajaan lain. Kau—tidak keberatan kan dengan tugas itu?"

"Ck. Pangeran mahkota, kau menanyakan hal itu setelah lebih dari dua belas pangeran yang melamarku. Terlambat sekali." Sungmin menjawab remeh. Namun alih-alih Sungmin menjawab juga.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Aku senang karena ayah dan ibunda tidak merasa keberatan dengan ramalan aneh tentang diriku itu. Mungkin karena Ayah serta Ibunda sudah melatih serta memberiku pengertian dari kecil aku dapat menerima semua perlakuan berbeda dari kalian walaupun aku laki-laki."

Siwon mengangguk lega mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Setidaknya ia tahu Sungmin tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan apa yang harus dijalaninya. Sampai beberapa saat mereka terdiam—memandangi teratai di tengah kolam, menikmati desir angin yang tenang, tiba-tiba diam itu terpecah oleh sapaan familiar yang memberitahukan permaisuri hadir di paviliun.

"Kami memberi hormat pada Ibunda Permaisuri." Sungmin dan Siwon memberi hormat secara bersamaan pada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di gerbang paviliun.

Wanita yang cantik dan keibuan itu melangkah anggun mendekati kedua putranya.

"Apakah Ibunda mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, pangeran?" tanya Jungsoo dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ibunda. Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin Ibunda sampaikan?" tanya Siwon sopan.

Jungsoo duduk dengan santai diikuti pangeran sulung dan bungsu itu.

"Besok Raja Cho dan putra mahkotanya akan sampai di balai istana. Kalian juga tahu, Dinasti Cho adalah kerajaan besar di utara Korea, jadi Ibunda harap kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kunjungan mereka," jelas Jungsoo.

Kedua pangeran yang berbeda kepribadian itu mengangguk. Mereka turut senang karena penguasa dari dinasti besar itu mau berkunjung ke kerajaan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah—" panggil Jungsoo lembut. "Kau yang memimpin arak-arakan hidangan serta hiburan ya,"

Sungmin mengangguk hormat, menerima tugas yang diberikan ibundanya. Lagipula Sungmin sudah terbiasa. Jika ada tamu penting atau tamu kehormatan di kerajaan mereka, Sungminlah yang diberi tugas memimpin arak-arak dayang. Tentu saja, untuk membantu Sungmin menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Jungsoo mengangguk sekilas atas persetujuan Sungmin. Dipandangnya putra bungsunya yang istimewa itu. "Jubah merah muda itu cocok sekali untukmu, Sungmin-ah," puji Jungsoo.

"Ah, _ghamsahamnida, _Ibunda." Sungmin tersenyum anggun. Pangeran bungsu itu terbiasa dipuji. Terbiasa dipandangi penuh kekaguman oleh orang lain karena parasnya yang cantik dan ia sudah diajari bagaimana membalas pujian itu dengan cara yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mainkan _gayageum _mu untuk ibunda," pinta Jungsoo saat melihat alat musik petik itu terletak di samping Sungmin. Permintaan itu disanggupi dengan cepat oleh Sungmin. Segera ia menarik _gayageum_nya dan beberapa saat setelahnya mereka telah larut dalam alunan musik yan indah.

.

Sepanjang pagi istana megah itu sibuk dengan berbagai macam persiapan. Menyiapkan hidangan, hiburan dan membersihkan ruangan tempat para tamu bermalam. Hingga hari menjelang siang pengawal di gerbang kerajaan terburu-buru masuk dan mengabarkan kehadiran tamu mereka di perbatasan kerajaan.

Raja Cho bersama putra mahkota dan beberapa pengawalnya sampai di alun-alun Kerajaan Kim tepat siang hari. Dengan langkah yang gagah dan penuh kebanggaan, tamu dari kerajaan seberang itu melangkah masuk ke balai istana, tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Raja Kim dan permaisurinya yang menyambut mereka secara langsung.

"Senang sekali atas kunjunganmu, Raja Cho." Youngwon menyapa dengan hormat setelah ia membalas salam hormat dari raja dinasti sahabat itu.

"Terima kasih atas sambutanmu, Raja Kim. Kau tampak tidak berubah sejak terakhir aku bertemu denganmu," kata Raja Cho sambil tergelak akrab.

Raja Cho—Cho Hangeng—hampir sebaya dengan Youngwon. Ia adalah penguasa kerajaan di utara Korea, Dinasti Cho yang menandingi kemegahan dan kekuatan Dinasti Kim. Bahkan dinasti besar itu sangat disegani negara-negara tetangganya karena mereka berhasil membangun kerajaan yang makmur di tanah pegunungan yang dingin dan sulit untuk bertahan hidup.

"Mari kita duduk, Raja Cho." Youngwon mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk. Balai istana yang luas itu telah ditata dengan meja-meja mewah khas jamuan. Sambil diisi obrolan yang akrab kedua raja ini duduk bersila menunggu hidangan yang telah disiapkan.

Jamuan untuk tamu kerajaan dibuka dengan tarian serta nyanyian gembira dari para musisi istana. Alunan nada dari _gayageum, dageum _dan _janggo _itu dipadu indah dengan lekukan gemulai dari para penari istana yang cantik dan tersenyum dengan elok. Setelah hiburan pembuka, barisan dayang yang membawa hidangan pun masuk ke tengah balai dan tepat di barisan paling depan, Pangeran bungsu Dinasti Kim tersenyum lembut serta memberi hormat di tengah tamu jamuan.

"Hormat dari pangeran ketujuh Dinasti Kim, Yang Mulia Cho. Saya memimpin arakan hidangan dan jamuan, semoga Yang Mulia berkenan menikmati," Suara Sungmin menyeruak di balai istana yang seketika senyap itu.

_Gonryongpo _yang Sungmin pakai berwarna putih gading dengan sulaman warna emas yang tegas di dadanya. Rambutnya yang pendek terjatuh indah di kedua sisi wajahnya tanpa memakai _ikseongwan._ Seketika perhatian Hangeng teralih pada sang pangeran muda sambil tersenyum kagum pada pesona yang Sungmin bawa.

Hangeng membiarkan para dayang menata berbagai jamuan istimewa itu di mejanya, dan ketika Sungmin telah duduk dengan anggun di salah satu meja kosong di samping permaisuri, Raja negri sebelah utara itu membuka suara. "Jadi inikah Pangeran Sungmin yang terkenal itu, Raja Kim?" katanya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Sungmin.

Youngwon mengikuti pandanga Raja Cho, kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. "Benar, Raja Cho. Putra bungsuku, Pangeran Sungmin."

"Ternyata dia memang cantik seperti yang dikabarkan. Ha ha ha" Sang raja tergelak senang setelah melontarkan pujiannya. Akhirnya ia sudah membuktikan kabar tentang betapa mempesonanya pangeran bungsu Dinasti Kim.

Youngwon ikut tertawa bangga dengan pujian yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. "Kau terlalu memuji, Raja Cho," katanya penuh wibawa.

Beberapa saat Youngwon berdehem kemudian matanya teralih pada sosok di sebelah Hangeng yang kelihatan sedikit terlupakan. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kecil sebagai syarat kesopanan di antara obrolan kedua penguasa kerajaan itu. Youngwon mengamati dengan seksama, dan ia menangkap kilatan cerdas di antara kedua mata yang menyorot dingin itu.

"Ku lihat, Putra Mahkota Cho sedikit terlupakan, Raja Cho," kata Youngwon setelah suasana kembali diam.

Hangeng sedikit mendelik mendengar pernyataan Youngwon. Seketika ia menoleh pada putra sulungnya yang tampak tidak terlalu peduli. "Ah, iya," katanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Pangeran."

Putra mahkota Cho itu mengangguk hormat, "Saya putra sulung Dinasti Cho, Cho Kyuhyun memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja dan permaisuri."

Suara Pangeran Kyuhyun bulat dan berat, membuatnya sarat akan wibawa. _Gonryongpo _yang berwarna merah bata dengan sulaman emas itu membuatnya kelihatan gagah serta tampan di saat bersamaan. Putra mahkota memiliki kulit yang pucat khas bangsa pegunungan yang terkenal dingin. Kulit pucatnya berpadu dengan mata coklat yang berkilat tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir yang penuh.

Youngwon mengangguk puas dengan salam hormat yang penuh wibawa dari putra mahkota itu. Tidak salah Dinasti Cho menjadi sebuah kerajaan yang besar, para pemegang tampuk kekuasannya tampak memiliki karisma pemimpin yang sangat kuat.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun juga tersohor akan kecerdasan dan kemampuannya dalam seni beladiri, bukan, Raja Cho?" Raja Kim balik memuji putra dari tamu kerajaannya yang dibalas tawa bangga dari Hangeng.

"Mungkin besok kita harus mempertemukannya dengan putra sulungku, kurasa mereka akan cocok."

"Ah, Pangeran Siwon yang mahir bermain pedang itu, Raja Kim? Ha ha ha." Hangeng lagi-lagi tergelak senang.

Obrolan kedua penguasa itu mengalir dengan deras. Keakraban terasa sekali di udara balai istana sambil saling melempar pujian, berbagi tawa dan menikmati hidangan.

Jungsoo sejak tadi hanya diam, membiarkan suaminya mengambil alih seluruh pembicaraan. Namun Jungsoo juga ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap lurus dengan raut yang tidak berubah saat putra bungsunya memperkenalkan diri. Permaisuri kerajaan itu juga memperhatikan Sungmin memandang dengan mata yang berbinar saat Kyuhyun memberi hormat.

Jungsoo bahkan melihat ketika dua pangeran itu tanpa sengaja bertemu mata dan terdiam beberapa saat. Sungmin melempar senyum, Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan. Air muka Kyuhyun tegas dan keras, namun mampu membuat putra bungsu Kerajaan Kim itu merona senang. Begitupula perasaan di dada sang ibunda mengembang. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa cinta sejati yang ia tunggu untuk putra bungsunya kelihatan semakin dekat.

.

Tidak biasanya Sungmin memainkan _gayageum _di waktu selarut ini. Bahkan para dayang beberapa kali menguap karena matanya yang telah berat. Ini hari kedua kunjungan dari Kerajaan Cho dan tadi pagi Sungmin menyaksikan pertandingan pedang antara Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Pangeran Siwon yang berakhir imbang dan dibarengi tawa lepas dari kedua putra mahkota itu.

Bukan hasil pertandingan yang membuat Sungmin terus memetik senar _gayageum _nya dengan asal. Namun tawa pangeran Kyuhyun yang sangat lepas tadi siang berhasil membuat perasaan Sungmin tidak karuan. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya yang buyar. Sambil memejamkan mata, jarinya mulai bergerak dengan baik, memperbaiki nada-nada sumbang yang tadi ia hasilkan.

"Yang Mulia.." Sungmin mendengar salah satu suara dayangnya yang tercekat. Pangeran bungsu itu kemudian membuka matanya, melihat ke arah gerbang paviliun yang dijaga beberapa dayang.

"Maaf, menganggu permainan musikmu, Pangeran." Suara berat itu membuat dada Sungmin berdebar kencang. Di gerbang paviliun itu Pangeran Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tegap, diikuti beberapa pengawal yang membawakan lentera untuk menerangi jalan.

"Boleh—aku bergabung?" tanya Pangeran Kyuhyun lagi karena Sungmin tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"A—ah, tentu saja, Pangeran Kyuhyun." Mungkin jika Kyuhyun ada di posisi yang lebih dekat, ia akan mendengar suara Sungmin yang bergetar karena gugup. Namun Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah paviliun, mendekati Sungmin yang salah tingkah, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru duduk dengan tenang menghadap pada Sungmin dan _gayageum_nya. "Aku tidak mengantuk, sehingga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tidak kusangka kau juga masih bermain musik selarut ini, Pangeran," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin memukuli kepalanya, karena seluruh pelajaran pengendalian diri yang ia terima bagai hilang begitu saja ketika di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga belum mengantuk," jawab Sungmin singkat ketika ia mulai berhasil menata raut wajahnya yang gugup.

Pangeran Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lembut. Dengan gagah ia melebarkan tangannya di kedua sisi paha, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih santai. "Silakan melanjutkan permainan musikmu, Pangeran," kata Kyuhyun sopan.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mampu mengimbangi gaya Kyuhyun yang tenang. Perlahan Sungmin mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari berbagai kegamangan karena sedang dipandangi Kyuhyun. Pangeran cantik itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian mencurahkan segenap perasaan dalam gerakan lentik jari-jarinya di senar _gayageum._

Mungkin Sungmin tidak sadar, betapa ia mempesona ketika matanya terpejam. Putra bungsu kerajaan itu terpejam, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam permainan yang luarbiasa indah malam itu. Heningnya malam dipadu dengan angin dingin yang menghantarkan gelombang suara indah menyeruak dari paviliun utama.

Dua insan itu larut sekali, di bawah remangan cahaya lilin dan timpa terang bulan. Jika masih ada yang terbangun dan mendengar indahnya permainan _gayageum _itu, mungkin mereka akan ikut tersenyum. Atau mungkin mereka akan seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak mampu melepas pandangannya dari paras cantik yang terpejam dengan polos.

_Mereka hanya tidak tahu, keduanya sedang jatuh cinta..._

_._

Malam-malam larut di paviliun utama ternyata berlanjut bahkan hingga hampir seminggu kedatangan Raja Cho dan Pangeran Kyuhyun ke Dinasti Kim. Dua pangeran dari kerajaan berbeda itu seakan mengikat janji yang tak terucap untuk bertemu di paviliun utama saat malam tiba. Sungmin bermain _gayageum _dan Kyuhyun yang menikmatinya sepanjang malam.

Seperti malam ini, ketika langit sudah gelap dan lingkungan istana telah sepi dari berbagai kegiatan, Sungmin justru sedang duduk di tengah paviliun, menunggu Pangeran Kyuhyun bergabung bersamanya, hanya untuk mendengarkan musik atau memandangi bulan yang tengah tinggi dan terang. Sungmin sesekali termenung, menunggu Kyuhyun datang ke paviliun. Ia sedang tidak ingin memainkan _gayageum, _sehingga ia memilih memandangi alat musik mewah itu—menyusuri ukiran-ukiran indah di atas kayu yang berikat senar untuk menghasillkan nada.

Sungmin tampaknya termenung dalam sekali hingga ia tidak sadar saat sosok tampan dengan _gonryongpo _yang megah itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sedang tidak ingin memainkan _gayageum, _Pangeran Sungmin?"

"O—oh.. Pangeran Kyuhyun," Dengan tenang Pangeran Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, sedikit tersenyum saat Sungmin mendongak dengan raut terkejut.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengambil posisi, duduk dengan tegap di samping Sungmin dan _gayageum_nya.

"Belum, Pangeran. Aku juga belum lama di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdehem sesaat berusaha mencairkan suasana paviliun di tengah kolam itu.

"Aku—mungkin akan pulang besok lusa, Pangeran Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat mereka berdiam cukup lama.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Ia menunduk kecewa, menyesali waktu singkatnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan berani ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandang lurus padanya. "Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Pangeran?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti aku bisa kembali berkunjung. Atau kau yang berkunjung ke Dinasti Cho, Pangeran Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai Kyuhyun mendongak ke luar atap paviliun terbuka itu. "Bulannya indah sekali, Pangeran Sungmin."

Sungmin tersadar kembali dari diamnya. Ia mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun ke atas, memandangi bulan yang tinggi dan bulat terang di langit.

"_Ne, _indah sekali." Lagi-lagi Sungmin berujar lirih, masih gamang dengan perasaannya saat mendengar Kyuhyun sudah akan pulang

"Anginnya juga tidak dingin, _hwanjangnim.." _kata Sungmin lagi, kali ini ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tertegun memandangi Sungmin yang terpejam merasakan angin. Helai-helai rambutnya yang halus sesekali mengenai pipinya yang memerah. Kyuhyun bagai melihat sinar bulan menyinari wajah Sungmin, membuat pangeran bungsu itu seakan bersinar terang dan menambah keindahan raut sempurnyanya.

"Kau lebih cantik.." Kyuhyun juga berujar tak kalah lirih. Namun Sungmin mendengar kalimat lirih itu. Ia membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang belum berubah posisi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Pangeran?" tanya Sungmin

Dengan lancang Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memegangi dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu itu lebih tinggi hingga mereka bertemu mata. Kyuhyun memandangi mata _foxy _yang kecoklatan itu—berpadu indah dengan hidung bangir dan bibir tipis Sungmin.

"Kataku kau lebih indah, Pangeran Sungmin..."

Sungmin bahkan tidak sempat terkesiap dengan jawaban itu. Tiba-tiba bibirnya telah dipendam dalam ciuman hangat oleh pangeran di depannya. Sesaat Sungmin berkedip, mencerna keadaan sekaligus merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergerak lancang. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat, menggerakkan bibirnya lebih agresif pada bibir Sungmin yang tipis.

_Ah.. _tapi Sungmin juga tidak berontak. Ia memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang meremas kuat kain di dada Kyuhyun. Tidak menolak berarti bentuk penyerahan diri, maka Sungmin sudah bersiap bahwa setelah malam ini hidupnya mungkin sudah akan berubah...

"Jadilah pendampingku, Pangeran Sungmin..."

TBC

_Note :_

_Gayageum :_ Alat musik petik

_Dageum : _Alat musik gendang

_Dango _: Alat musik tiup

_Gonryongpo : _Jubah kerajaan yang biasanya dipakai oleh raja atau pangeran

_Ikseongwan : _Sejenis topi kerajaan

Maaaf... Lama banget baru aku bisa _update, _trus rasanya juga ga terlalu memuaskan. Hiks.. sempet kehilangan ide beberapa lama, ampe aku paksain supaya bisa di_update. _Susah banget bangun _feel_ Kyuminnya, karena mereka ada di lingkungan kerajaan yang harusnya kaku. _Sorry _banget kalo ini ngebosenin. Mudah2an _chapter _depan KyuMin _moment_nya bisa lebih banyak.

Makasih buat respon baik dari teman-teman semua. _Chapter _depan KyuMin nikah, hehe. Boleh minta pendapatnya ya temen-temen. Aku terima kritik dan saran dengan hati terbuka.


End file.
